


an elf and a reindeer walk into a bar

by downn_in_flames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, because I am also a hot mess, chatfic, everything about this fic is a hot mess, it's also based on a true story, james is in a reindeer onesie, this feels like something important enough to include in the tags, which is fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/pseuds/downn_in_flames
Summary: james potter: found our christmas party outfitsjames potter: thoughts?james potter: Attachment - 2 Imageslily evans: those… are onesiesjames potter: yes{a christmas chatfic jily}
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	an elf and a reindeer walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> for alex, who has been begging me to turn this into a fic for well over a year now. 
> 
> and dom, if you ever see this somehow, i'm so sorry but also i turned you into james potter so you should take that as a compliment if anything.

**Group Message - remus wins if it happens today**

_3 December 16:28_

_prongs:_ yooooo have you lot seen the new poli sci prof?  
_prongs:_ also wtf is this group chat name

 _padfoot:_ why the fuck would i care about the new poli sci prof  
_padfoot:_ i changed majors four months ago  
_padfoot:_ also dw about the groupchat name it's not relevant to you

 _prongs:_ weirdly cryptic but ok  
_prongs:_ **Attachment - 1 Image**

 _worms:_ oh shit

 _marley:_ he's… hot?  
_marley:_ how is that man old enough to have a phd  
_marley:_ that can't be right

 _dorky:_ that's such a pretentious-looking hair swoop though  
_dorky:_ he's probably an asshole in person

 _highkey in love with jamesie boy:_ his name's gilderoy lockhart i'm looking up his bio on the school website now  
_highkey in love with jamesie boy:_ wait what the fuck who changed my username

 _highkey in love with jamesie boy_ changed their name to _lils_

 _padfoot:_ noooooo  
_padfoot:_ it was so perfect

 _lils:_ dammit sirius stop hacking my phone

 _padfoot:_ your fault for making your password your cat's birthday  
_padfoot:_ a cat that you regularly throw a birthday party for  
_padfoot:_ it was practically begging to be guessed

 _lils:_ i'm changing it

 _prongs:_ no you're not

 _padfoot:_ no you're not

 _prongs:_ ayyy jinx  
_prongs:_ yeah **@lils** you're too attached to your cat to disrespect him like that

 _lils:_ …  
_lils:_ dammit

 _dorky:_ #cutecouplethings

 _lils:_ if you're referring to the fact that my cat and i are in a very committed and loving relationship, then yes

 _dorky:_ you know i wasn't

 _lils:_ then eye roll  
_lils:_ ok update  
_lils:_ stalking through lockhart's bio now  
_lils:_ he just got his doctorate a year ago  
_lils:_ he's been doing volunteer work in uganda for the past nine months  
_lils:_ he's got two cats named cinnamon and clove!  
_lils:_ god it's such a shame he's apparently married he is a DREAMBOAT and a half

 _mare:_ omg

 _prongs:_ why do you even care that he's married  
_prongs:_ it's not like you'd even be able to date a professor  
_prongs:_ so why is that relevant

 _lils:_ it was a joke

 _worms:_ lily wants to fuck the new professor

 _lils:_ i did not say that

 _prongs:_ i mean, you sorta did

 _lils:_ no i absolutely did not  
_lils:_ i literally just said it was a shame he was married

 _prongs:_ and if he wasn't?

 _moony:_ the world may never know

* * *

**Private Message**

_3 December 17:02_

_lily evans:_ literally what the fuck was that  
_lily evans:_ i don't understand why he's being like this

 _marlene mckinnon:_ you know exactly why he's being like this

 _lily evans:_ i know your theories  
_lily evans:_ but even if you're right  
_lily evans:_ it's not like he's done anything about it  
_lily evans:_ he has absolutely no right to act like a possessive asshole if he's not my boyfriend to begin with

 _marlene mckinnon:_ all valid points  
_marlene mckinnon:_ you know, you could just ASK him how he feels about you? save yourself the trouble of raging about it to me?

 _lily evans:_ he doesn't like me like that  
_lily evans:_ we're really good friends and *i* don't want to be the one to ruin that

 _marlene mckinnon:_ really good friends who literally act so much like a couple that even your PARENTS think you're dating  
_marlene mckinnon:_ but fine, continue to be stubborn and repress your feelings i guess

 _lily evans:_ shit he just texted me

 _marlene mckinnon:_ about the lockhart thing?

 _lily evans:_ no about outfits for the tacky christmas party  
_lily evans:_ we're coordinating

 _marlene mckinnon:_ you're planning matching outfits for a party?  
_marlene mckinnon:_ ffs  
_marlene mckinnon:_ i actually can't with you two right now  
_marlene mckinnon:_ at least tell him off for acting like the jealous boyfriend that he isn't while you're at it

* * *

**Private Message**

_3 December 17:12_

_james potter:_ found our christmas party outfits  
_james potter:_ thoughts?  
_james potter:_ **Attachment - 2 Images**

 _lily evans:_ those… are onesies

 _james potter:_ yes  
_james potter:_ one's a reindeer and one's an elf  
_james potter:_ dibs on the reindeer one though

 _lily evans:_ you're joking right

 _james potter:_ i would never joke about such an important matter  
_james potter:_ it's a tacky christmas party, these are most definitely tacky  
_james potter:_ also way more fun than sweaters  
_james potter:_ not to mention how comfy they'd be  
_james potter:_ we'd literally be going to a bar in pajamas

 _lily evans:_ …  
_lily evans:_ you make a good point  
_lily evans:_ excellent coziness  
_lily evans:_ and probably the only time it'll be socially acceptable to wear a onesie to a bar

 _james potter:_ so you're in?

 _lily evans:_ you've swayed me  
_lily evans:_ i'm in  
_lily evans:_ let me know how much i owe you

 _james potter:_ buy our pregame drinks and we'll be even ;)

 _lily evans:_ famous last words  
_lily evans:_ remember what happened last time you put me in charge of our pregame drinks?

 _james potter:_ we don't talk about that night

 _lily evans:_ it was hilarious though  
_lily evans:_ i still don't know how i ended up with sand in my phone charging port though

 _james potter:_ just… try not to kill us this time?

 _lily evans:_ no vodka monsters that are 50% vodka, got it

 _james potter:_ god  
_james potter:_ yeah none of that

 _lily evans:_ cool, i'll work something out

* * *

**Private Message**

_3 December 18:03_

_lily evans:_ tacky christmas outfits are sorted  
_lily evans:_ i forgot to tell him off though

 _marlene mckinnon:_ you had one job

 _lily evans:_ i'm just gonna wait until the party when we're both drunk  
_lily evans:_ it's always more fun to yell at him when we're both drunk

 _marlene mckinnon:_ that works too  
_marlene mckinnon:_ ok gtg dorcas just got here, byeeee

* * *

**Group Message - peter wins if it happens today**

_5 December 14:22_

_moony:_ oh my god the library is so fucking noisy right now  
_moony:_ and none of you lot are even here  
_moony:_ what did i do to deserve this cruel fate

 _padfoot:_ how do you know we're not there

 _moony:_ because you just snapchatted me a picture of you eating the last of the leftover pizza, that's how

 _worms:_ SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU

 _prongs:_ you're officially out of the running for roommate of the week

 _padfoot:_ remus you absolute fucking traitor  
_padfoot:_ how dare you betray my confidence like that

 _prongs:_ wait who changed the group name  
_prongs:_ i still don't know what it means

 _mare:_ it really doesn't concern you  
_mare:_ just don't ask too many questions and it'll all be just fine, mmkay

 _prongs:_ that seems… oddly threatening

 _mare:_ it was

 _marley:_ lupin i can't believe you're studying right now  
_marley:_ there's a christmas party in less than 24 hours  
_marley:_ finals can wait

 _moony:_ the fact that there's a christmas party in less than 24 hours is *exactly* why i'm studying right now  
_moony:_ finals are in a week and i fully expect to be in no shape to study for a full day afterwards  
_moony:_ gotta get it in while i still can  
_moony:_ of course, it'd be easier if SOME PEOPLE weren't being absolute bellends in the library

 _i had a wet dream about james last night:_ i'm over at the campus coffee shop right now, much quieter here  
_i had a wet dream about james last night:_ GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SIRIUS

 _i had a wet dream about james last night_ changed their name to _lils_

 _worms:_ was it a good one at least

 _padfoot:_ i hope you got the details right  
_padfoot:_ like the fact that he never remembers to lock the door

 _lils:_ i have the power to end this groupchat you know, i could delete it right now

 _padfoot:_ you wouldn't dare

 _prongs:_ jfc that was ONE TIME  
_prongs:_ and it was your fault for not knocking on my CLOSED BEDROOM DOOR

 _moony:_ lily is there room at the coffee shop?

 _lils:_ yeah there's an extra chair at my table

 _moony:_ cool i'm going to come there

 _lils:_ great  
_lils:_ always happy to share a table with anyone who isn't being a massive pest  
_lils:_ cough cough, **@padfoot** and **@worms**

 _marley:_ you two are both nerds

 _lils:_ i think you mean *people who are going to get firsts in their classes this term

 _marley:_ like i said, nerds

 _dork:_ babe everyone's studying except you  
_dork:_ and sirius probably

 _padfoot:_ correct

 _prongs:_ i'm not studying anymore  
_prongs:_ lily and i's outfits for the party just arrived and i'm currently admiring both them and my brilliance

 _mare:_ … do i want to know?

 _prongs:_ even if you wanted to, i wouldn't tell you  
_prongs:_ it's a ~*surprise*~

 _padfoot:_ i'm going to break into your room and ruin the surprise

 _prongs:_ you wouldn't dare

 _lils:_ sirius stop infiltrating people's property

 _prongs:_ my door's locked so hah  
_prongs:_ and unlike lily's embarrassingly easy phone password, he can't get past that lock

 _padfoot:_ oh, NOW you remember to lock the door

* * *

**Private Message**

_6 December 10:23_

_lily evans:_ goods: acquired  
_lily evans:_ **Attachment - 1 Image**

 _james potter:_ that looks fruity as fuck  
_james potter:_ i'm excited

 _lily evans:_ figured you would be  
_lily evans:_ want to pick me up from my place tonight so i don't have to pay for an uber over there?

 _james potter:_ yep i can manage that  
_james potter:_ i'll bring the onesies so we can arrive back at the pregame in style  
_james potter:_ we can go grab dinner as well

 _lily evans:_ perfect :)

* * *

**Group Message - marlene wins if it happens today**

_6 December 14:58_

_worms:_ **Attachment - 1 Image  
**_worms:_ ho ho ho motherfuckers

 _mare:_ somehow i'm not even remotely surprised that you lot used empty beer cans as ornaments  
_mare:_ truly, not even a little

 _prongs:_ hey now, don't be shit talking our tree  
_prongs:_ that took a lot of hard work

 _lils:_ yes, because drinking seven beers in a night and accidentally facetiming me like twelve times in the process is such hard work

 _padfoot:_ wow **@prongs** clingy much

 _prongs:_ i can't believe you'd disrespect this house like that  
_prongs:_ if you can't appreciate our decorations, maybe we'll cancel the pregame altogether  
_prongs:_ you can arrive at the bar fully sober, how's that sound

 _lils:_ james i think you're forgetting i have all the alcohol

 _prongs:_ … fuck

 _marley:_ you'd never uninvite us anyways, we make your pregames 10x more fun

 _moony:_ tbh i'd uninvite sirius before i uninvited you all

 _padfoot:_ WHAT  
_padfoot:_ your own boyfriend  
_padfoot:_ how could you

 _moony:_ you break shit when you're drunk

 _padfoot:_ … so?

 _moony:_ at least the girls leave everything in one piece

 _padfoot:_ rude

* * *

**Group Message - false god is the best song on the album don't me**

_6 December 16:01_

_lily:_ hey i convinced james to pick me up from the apartment, we're gonna grab dinner and then head over to the pregame if any of you want a ride over

 _dorcas:_ and crash your date? hell no

 _lily:_ not a date

 _mary:_ and yet, you're going out to dinner together and wearing matching outfits

 _lily:_ yes, i am well aware of the optics of it all, thank you

 _marlene:_ the rest of us will just uber over like the peasants we are

 _lily:_ i offered you a ride!

 _marlene:_ no one wants to crash your not-a-date-but-practically-a-date  
_marlene:_ it's not a big deal anyways, it'll be less than 5 quid a person for the three of us to get over there  
_marlene:_ you go have fun drowning in all the sexual tension  
_marlene:_ and don't forget to yell at him over the lockhart thing xx

* * *

**Private Message**

_6 December 19:00_

_james potter:_ i'm here

 _lily evans:_ coming

* * *

**Group Message - marlene wins if it happens today**

_6 December 20:06_

_padfoot:_ alright it's 8 pm everyone is already here and drinking, where are you guys **lils prongs**

 _lils:_ coming!  
_lils:_ traffic is a bitch

 _marley:_ you both owe a shot for your tardiness

 _lils:_ how is that fair

 _marley:_ you gotta catch up with the rest of us

 _moony:_ except peter  
_moony:_ please don't catch up with peter

 _worms:_ fjuck youuu i'm fibe

 _moony:_ thank you for proving my point

 _dork:_ remus stop texting and get back here so we can beat my gf and your bf at beer pong

 _lils:_ we're pulling in now

 _mare:_ the tequila shots are waiting

* * *

**Private Message**

_6 December 21:43_

_lily evans:_ you guys are headed to hog's head riggt  
_lily evans:_ *right  
_lily evans:_ want to make sure i call the uber to the right place

 _sirius black:_ yes  
_sirius black:_ please have mary film the bouncer's reaction to you and james  
_sirius black:_ i have a good feeling he's never ID'd anyone in a onesie before

 _lily evans:_ "was already planning on it" -mary  
_lily evans:_ we're on our way now  
_lily evans:_ we left peter sleeping on the couch btw

 _sirius black:_ figured as much

* * *

**Group Message - marlene wins if it happens today**

_6 December 22:39_

_marley:_ goddamn i'm wearing a onesie next time we go out  
_marley:_ someone just bought lily and james shots  
_marley:_ that's like the third person tonight

 _prongs:_ they all find it enDEERing ;)

 _lils:_ i can't believe i ever thought this was a bad idea

 _prongs:_ i wish you all could've seen how long it took lily to spell thought correctly in that last message hahahhaha

 _prongs:_ fuck i'm so drunk

* * *

**Group Message - marlene wins if it happens today**

_7 December 00:01_

_mare:_ yo has anyone seen james and lily?

 _dork:_ last time i saw them they were holding hands and waiting at the bar

 _moony:_ oooooh ~*holding hands*~

 _dork:_ but that was a while ago

 _marley:_ how did we lose two people in literal onesies  
_marley:_ they better still be in this bar  
_marley:_ if we have to chase them around town i'm gonna be pissed

 _padfoot:_ FOUND THEM  
_padfoot:_ they're leaning against the back wall talking  
_padfoot:_ or not talking?  
_padfoot:_ neither of their lips are moving  
_padfoot:_ they're just standing there  
_padfoot:_ really close  
_padfoot:_ they're HOLY FUCK

 _moony:_ oh god what

 _mare:_ oh i see them  
_mare:_ HOLY SHITBALLS

 _moony:_ is someone dying?

 _padfoot:_ **Attachment - 1 Video**

 _moony:_ OH MY GOD

 _marley:_ holy fuck  
_marley:_ that's some intense snogging  
_marley:_ wait shit  
_marley:_ what time is it?  
_marley:_ fuck it's past midnight  
_marley:_ dammit i was so close!

 _dork:_ omg hell yes

 _dork_ changed the group name to **dorcas wins if it happens today (aka dorcas won)**

 _marley:_ i was literally three minutes off of winning  
_marley:_ i'm upset

 _dork:_ it's okay babe  
_dork:_ i was planning on using my winnings to buy your christmas present anyways  
_dork:_ so technically you still win

 _marley:_ awww <3

 _mare:_ i honest to god just slapped someone's phone out of their hand

 _dork:_ lol why

 _mare:_ they were trying to get a pic of lily and james right now  
_mare:_ two people snogging in onesies is like prime fodder for that campus makeout twitter  
_mare:_ and i know they're both drunk out of their minds right now but i get the feeling they don't exactly want this documented on the internet forever

 _padfoot:_ lol oh god  
_padfoot:_ yeah no i'm the only one allowed to have video evidence

 _marley:_ oh my god lily looks so happy right now  
_marley:_ she's just like, beaming at him  
_marley:_ this is adorable  
_marley:_ in the weirdest way  
_marley:_ because she's also still wearing an elf onesie

 _moony:_ this seems like the setup for a dumb christmas joke  
_moony:_ an elf and a reindeer walk into a bar…

 _padfoot:_ is the punchline something about bestiality  
_padfoot:_ since, you know, the elf is hooking up with the reindeer right in front of us

 _moony:_ sirius why'd you have to make it weird

 _padfoot:_ it's my specialty

 _marley:_ ok not to change the subject but what's the probability they actually remember this in the morning

 _moony:_ oh god i didn't even think about that

 _mare:_ well at least there's video evidence in this groupchat if they don't  
_mare:_ they're gonna have fun rereading this in the morning

* * *

**Group Message - dorcas wins if it happens today (aka dorcas won)**

_7 December 04:27_

_worms:_ wait what happened

* * *

**Private Message**

_7 December 10:26_

_lily evans:_ oh god

 _marlene mckinnon:_ good morning sunshine  
_marlene mckinnon:_ how are you feeling this fine morning?

 _lily evans:_ my head is pounding  
_lily evans:_ but more concerningly  
_lily evans:_ i kissed james last night  
_lily evans:_ or… he kissed me  
_lily evans:_ i'm a little fuzzy on the specifics

 _marlene mckinnon:_ do you remember it at least?  
_marlene mckinnon:_ or did you just see it in sirius' video

 _lily evans:_ no i remember it  
_lily evans:_ wait sirius has a video?  
_lily evans:_ fuck i haven't even read the groupchat yet

 _marlene mckinnon:_ oh god

 _lily evans:_ wait shit what if james doesn't remember it  
_lily evans:_ what am i supposed to do if i remember kissing him but he doesn't remember kissing me?  
_lily evans:_ fuck

 _marlene mckinnon:_ lils i know you can drink pretty much everyone else under the table  
_marlene mckinnon:_ but james is the one person you cannot  
_marlene mckinnon:_ if you remember everything, there's no way he blacked out

 _lily evans:_ still never yelled at him for the lockhart thing

 _marlene mckinnon:_ but you DID figure out why he was being a jealous asshole about it  
_marlene mckinnon:_ which is an even better outcome imo

* * *

**Private Message**

_7 December 11:03_

_james potter:_ hey  
_james potter:_ i think we need to talk

 _lily evans:_ yeah, we probably do

 _james potter:_ campus coffee shop?

 _lily evans:_ that works

 _james potter:_ what time?

 _lily evans:_ 2 hours good? i need to get breakfast

 _james potter:_ yeah  
_james potter:_ see you then

* * *

**Group Message - false god is the best song on the album don't me**

_7 December 12:44_

_lily:_ whoever's black and white sweater is hanging above the washer  
_lily:_ can i borrow it?

 _dorcas:_ that's mine  
_dorcas:_ all yours  
_dorcas:_ although tbh i'm a bit surprised you're awake and putting on nice clothes  
_dorcas:_ i haven't even gotten out of bed and you drank way more than i did last night

* * *

_lily:_ i'm meeting james for coffee

 _dorcas:_ "coffee" ;)

 _lily:_ no actually just coffee  
_lily:_ and he said we need to talk  
_lily:_ which is, you know, only the most vague and terrifying thing to say ever after, you know, what happened last night

 _mary:_ lmao someone needs to teach james how to phrase things better  
_mary:_ i'm sure you'll be fine, he's been head over heels for you for years now  
_mary:_ and if he breaks your heart i'll kick his ass

 _lily:_ lol i appreciate the backup  
_lily:_ and thanks for letting me borrow your sweater **@dorcas**

 _dorcas:_ no prob xx

* * *

**Private Message**

_7 December 12:59_

_james potter:_ i'm here

 _lily evans:_ walking in now

* * *

**Private Message**

_7 December 13:18_

_marlene mckinnon:_ how'd it go?  
_marlene mckinnon:_ before you ask, yes, i *was* watching your location so i could text you as soon as you left

 _lily evans:_ :)

 _marlene mckinnon:_ !  
_marlene mckinnon:_ details pls

 _lily evans:_ as soon as i sat down he just started talking, he like very clearly had a speech planned  
_lily evans:_ he said he's liked me for a while now but didn't want to jeopardise our friendship by saying anything if he didn't know for certain that i liked him back

 _marlene mckinnon:_ HA i told you so!

 _lily evans:_ and that what happened last night wasn't exactly how he wanted things to go down  
_lily evans:_ which like, valid  
_lily evans:_ so now he wants to take me out on a date on wednesday so that he has the chance to properly "woo" me  
_lily evans:_ which wasn't a word i was aware anyone still used seriously but  
_lily evans:_ i'll take it

 _marlene mckinnon:_ askaldkalksakdoakska  
_marlene mckinnon:_ what the fuck that's so cute  
_marlene mckinnon:_ genuinely didn't think james was capable of being romantic

 _lily evans:_ i know right

* * *

**Group Message - dorcas wins if it happens today (aka dorcas won)**

_7 December 17:37_

_prongs:_ oh my god i finally get the groupchat name  
_prongs:_ you lot had a fucking bet on me and lily?

 _mare:_ yep  
_mare:_ we each claimed days

 _prongs:_ and all of you were in on this?

 _mare:_ indeed

 _prongs:_ i am shocked and disappointed

 _moony:_ lmao don't act like you and peter didn't have money on me and sirius  
_moony:_ we all knew this was coming anyways  
_moony:_ why not make a bet out of it

 _lily:_ you guys are awful

 _marley:_ but were we wrong

 _dork:_ no we were not

 _padfoot:_ **Attachment - 1 Image  
**_padfoot:_ we have a new roommate of the week!  
_padfoot:_ congratulations **@prongs**

 _mare:_ oh my god  
_mare:_ "for finally getting the girl he's been pining after for literal years"  
_mare:_ legendary

 _worms:_ truly the best roommate of the week award we've ever done  
_worms:_ still sad i didn't get to witness this in person

* * *

**Private Message**

_10 December 12:05_

_lily evans:_ where are we going tonight?

 _james potter:_ it's a ~*surprise*~

 _lily evans:_ we're going ice skating aren't we

 _james potter:_ dammit  
_james potter:_ how did you guess that

 _lily evans:_ idk i figured you'd pick something cooler than just dinner and ice skating is the only other fun thing worth doing right now  
_lily evans:_ i'll still act surprised when we get there if it helps

 _james potter:_ yes you should definitely do that

 _lily evans:_ will do ;)

* * *

**Group Message - we don't have anyone's love life to bet on anymore**

_13 December 19:41_

_moony:_ **Attachment - 1 Video  
**_moony:_ everyone deserves to see what sirius got james for flat secret santa this year

 _marley:_ oh my gooooooood  
_marley:_ **@padfoot** you're my hero

 _padfoot:_ i do what i can

 _mare:_ the 'you've got to be kidding me' is iconic

 _prongs:_ i still don't know what the hell i'm supposed to do with a framed picture of me and lily snogging in christmas onesies

 _padfoot:_ on the contrary, i think you know EXACTLY what you can do with it ;)

 _prongs:_ oi  
_prongs:_ let's keep this chat family friendly!

 _dork:_ lmao this chat has never been family friendly i don't know what you're talking about

 _has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ pretty sure the first word sent in here was 'fuck' so yeah, def not family friendly  
_has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ lol **@padfoot** i kinda dig this one i'm gonna keep it

 _prongs_ changed their username to _snogged an elf once_

 _snogged an elf once:_ :)

 _has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ OH btw lockhart was in the poli sci building this morning when i was going in for my final  
_has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ seems like a bit of a prick in person tbh

 _dork:_ i told you! pretentious hair swoop!

 _snogged an elf once:_ so thank god he's married right? dodged that bullet didn't you

 _has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ i still maintain that my original message was not meant to be taken literally

 _snogged an elf once:_ not to mention that your boyfriend's an even bigger dreamboat anyways

 _has a thing for reindeers apparently:_ wow yes and he's also very humble

 _snogged an elf once:_ you know it ;)

 _padfoot:_ you two are gross

 _snogged an elf once:_ says the person who framed a picture of us snogging as a christmas present

* * *

**Private Message**

_13 December 20:10_

_lily evans:_ what are you doing right now?

 _james potter:_ definitely not trying to figure out where the fuck to put this picture of us, obviously

 _lily evans:_ i can do you one better than a picture  
_lily evans:_ can i come over?

 _james potter:_ do i need to put my reindeer onesie back on ;)

 _lily evans:_ you're annoying, i really don't know what i see in you  
_lily evans:_ i'll be there in 5

 _james potter:_ <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](http://downn-in-flames.tumblr.com/)


End file.
